Team Rocket Gets Fired/Transcript
This is a transcript of Team Rocket Gets Fired in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins) Carver Descartes: Stop, you jerks! Lor McQuarrie: Give back, Pikachu and all of the Pokeballs! Jessie: Those Pokeballs and Pikachu are ours now! James: We're great at this! Meowth: Bowser and the boss are going to be proud of seeing this! - - Tino Tonitini: (Talks to someone on his Walkie-Talkie) Sir Hotbreath! Iris! Now! Iris & Sir Hotbreath: Use Ice Beam! (Two Dragonite fires Ice Beam together freezing the floor as Team Rocket runs to the it, they slip and fall and dropped the bag of Pokeballs and Pikachu trapped in the jar) James: Pikachu and the Pokeballs! (Renamon jumps in the air grabbing the bag, next Squire Flicker's Druddigon grabs the jar and frees Pikachu) - - Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Tai Kamiya: All right, we beat the bad guys! Agumon: Way to go! (Takato's stomach growls) Takato Matsuki: Speaking of which, I'm hungry. Ash Ketchum: Me too. Tino Tonitini: All right, first we give the Pokéballs back to them, then we'll eat pizza for lunch. (Cut to Team Rocket) Jessie: We we're so close to capturing Pikachu and all of the trainer's Pokemon! Meowth: So close times zero still equals zero! - - Infinite: (Off-screen) Jessie, James, Meowth! (Infinite appears) Jessie and James: Infinite! Meowth: Uh, hi there. (laughs nervously) How's your day? Infinite: Bowser wants to see all of you now! And he's not happy! (Team Rocket are scared hearing this. Now we go to the castle) Bowser: YOU MISERABLE IDIOTS FAILED AGAIN!!!! And you know why? Jessie: (Scared) Why? Mistress 9: Because of you idiots! Team Rocket: Us? Bowser Jr.: That's right! Everytime, we or you guys come up with a plan, you always mess up and failed all the time! Queen Chrysalis: '''We are very upset at you! - - '''Bowser: '''That's it! Team Rocket you're fired! '''Team Rocket: '''What?! Fired?! '''Bowser: That's right! Jessie: But you can't fire us! Being criminals is our life! James: Please give us one chance! Bowser: There ain't no chance! Your no longer criminals and the members of the Masters of Evil anymore! Get out of my castle! (To Infinite, Attila and Hun) And you three I'm giving you a promotion. Hun: Really? Attila: Okay then. Infinite: Thanks. Bowser: Now here's your first job. Get those three clowns out of my castle! Attila: Right. Hun: You got it, Bowser. Infinite: As you wish. Now get lost! (Attila threw two of his Pokeballs letting out Skarmory and Muk and Hun threw her Pokeball sending out her Steelix) Team Rocket: Please, don't kick us out! Infinite: It's too late for that now! Get out! (Steelix uses Iron Tail to hit them and sending them down to earth) Team Rocket: We're both fired! (Ding) (Now we cut to the heroes eating lunch) Max: '''Wow, this is good. '''Ash Ketchum: Best pizza I tasted. - (Now we go to Lazlo, Raj and Clam walking and then they hear crying in the distance) Lazlo: What was that? Raj: It sounded like somebody is crying. Sir Loungelot: '''Are you crying? '''Squire Flicker: '''No I'm not. '''Clam: Look! (They see Team Rocket crying behind the garbage cans) Raj: It's Team Rocket! Not those criminals again! Clam: Stand back, you foul bad guys! - - - (Cut to Lazlo, Raj and Clam shows Team Rocket to the heroes) All Heroes: What!?!? Rika Nonaka: No! No way! We're not keeping those jerks! Lazlo: Rika, you don't understand. They got fired. Tino Tonitini: Oh really? '''Eddy: '''What?! No way. Forget it! We aren't doing it. (He walks off) '''Double-D: '''But Eddy. Look at them. '''Squire Flicker: '''Their really sad. - - - Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts